Time for a change
by Daughter'of'Demeter
Summary: Bella swan and her Sister Rose are forced to attend a private school filled with rich snobby teens. Bella rooms with a girl name alice who quickly becomes her best friend. what happens when sexy edward gets into the picture? Better than it sounds!
1. A new start

BPOV

My name is Bella Swan and I am starting out at a new private school after I got kicked out of the last one. I can at times seem like what you may call a rebel, but really I just always happen to attract trouble. I won't go into specifics but lets just same I am a danger magnet.

My parents Renee and Charlie sent me yet another expensive school, hoping that I can sty out of trouble. Ya right, like that will ever happen, it's only a matter of time before trouble finds me. On the plus side though, I am getting sent to this school with my sister Rosalie so I wont have to suffer all these rich snobby students by myself. She's tall, has beautiful, long blonde hair and a body any supermodel would sell their soul for. Me, well lets just say I have more of my dad in me. I am about 5'4" with long curly, plain boring brown hair and brown eyes, there is really nothing special about me. I am just plain. Guys don't really look at me because they are too busy drooling over my sister and I don't mind, she is probably one of the most beautiful people on this planet.

We are transferring in at the middle of the semester, so this should be fun right? I mean how much trouble more trouble can I get into?

********************************************************************************

"Rose! Have you seen my Zune?" I yelled to my sister as I was frantically searching around my room for it. I know what you are thinking why don't I own a ipod but truth be told my zune was much cooler then a ipod. I have it in my favorite color, a beautiful deep blue and this thing is my life. Without my music I think I would go insane.

Our plan leaves in exactly 45 minutes and I still haven't gotten everything I wanted packed yet. Finally when I thought all hope of finding my Zune lost, Rose comes in holding in her hand.

"Don't worry Bella, I was just updating it little," she said with a tiny wink. Great she probably put some ridiculous rap music on it.

As maybe you can tell I am not that big a fan of rap music. I guess I really like every other kind of music except rap. Even Country at times is ok.

Finally I finished packing, looking around my room for the last time I headed out the door with my suitcases, with rose following closely behind me. It was too early to be up I thought. Who gets up at 4 am to get on a plane. I wasn't even fully awake yet. Once we got into the car and headed towards the airport, my father decided now we be the perfect time to have "the talk" with me and rose before we were unsupervised at our new high school. We were seniors for Christ's sake! We know all this already!

After the awkward talk we got to the gate and said goodbye to our parents. When we were seated on the plane and told that we could put on our cell phones and everything, I grabbed my zune, but I guess I wasn't as fast as rose because she already had Fergies' Glamorous blaring from the headphones Ugh! I couldn't figure out what song I wanted to listen to so I put it on shuffle and let my zune decide, sometimes I swear it knows exactly what mood I am in because it always puts the perfect thing on. As the Braverys-believe came I couldn't help but thinking about everything was going to change this year. And I didn't know if it was for the better or not, I guess we'll just have to see.


	2. Hi Im Alice

I guess I must have fallen back asleep because before I knew it Rose was yelling at me to wake up because we would be there soon and she wanted me to change out of my black sweats and a zip up hoodie (**picture in profile.) **I don't know though I loved my sweats they were comfy.

"BELLA! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE WHEN WE GET THERE! Do u honestly want the first impression of you to be, 'wow she looks like a scrub?" Rosalie half shouted at me.

"Rose you know that I don't care what they think of me, let them think what they want." it's true I don't care what people thing of me. After all I don't think a single person at this place would even look at me I am just that ordinary. Rose does like to dress me up most of the time but she always lets me put my own little spin on it.

"Come on Bella you cant seriously wear that? It's cute and all but please, I brought some extra cloths to change into?"

"rose by the time we get there it will be 7 am and really who Is going to be up at 7 am on a Sunday walking around campus?"

"Fine! But don't blame me if some cutie see's you looking all scrubish." she snorted at me before going into the planes bathroom to change.

When she came back she was wearing this red mini skirt and a black tube top with a black ribbon on it. Life is completely unfair to give her all the good looks and leave me just ordinary. Oh well. At least I get to have my sister with me at school so I won't be alone.

When our plane landed we forgot that we didn't know where we were going, but Charlie thought of everything because sure enough there was a car waiting for us, holding up a little sign that said 'SWAN'

Cool. We may not be the richest people but we had enough money to be comfortable thanks to our mom. Charlie was just a police chief in a small town called forks. Renee however was a architect, so that was what brought in most of our money.

We headed over to the man and he opened the car door for us, he also put our luggage in the trunk. Well this is nice I thought so far I haven't tripped or anything maybe this is a good sign considering I am the worlds biggest klutz. As we headed towards our new school I was starting to get nervous. I hated being the new girl, but usually once they got over that I always became invisible. I preferred it that way though. I hoped I everyone would just forget me right away and leave me in peace.

Most of the way there rose and I were just chatting about how we were going to decorate our rooms and if we would get a room mate or not. I couldn't care less but it was keeping my nerves at bay for right now.

We pulled up to the school and wow it just took my breath away. It was gorgeous and looked so historical I couldn't help but be amazed. Rose took the words right out of my mouth when she said "holy shit, looks kind of creepy but beautiful at the same time, mom would love this place, I bet you that is why she chose this school for us."

I just stayed speechless.

The driver opened the door for us and immediately I tripped getting onto the sidewalk. So much for my good luck streak.

He told us he would wait there until we came back with where he was supposed to put the luggage.

Rose and I walked toward the main office cutting through the court yard. As we walked I noticed maybe a total of 4 or 5 students outside. I wasn't even paying attention when I smacked right into a brick wall, but in my defense who puts a brick wall in the middle of the sidewalk. I was preparing to have a nice reunion with the ground but it never came. Something was stopping me from falling. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was taking so long when I noticed a pair of brilliant, piercing green eyes looking back at me. His lips were moving but I wasn't able to hear what he was saying. So I guess I hadn't run into a wall. Why would I even think that? Walls aren't just built in the middle of sidewalks to make people intentionally smash into them. After coming to this conclusion I heard Rose yell right in my ear, snapping me out of this strange comma like state.

"HELLO EARTH TO BELLA! ARE YOU OK?"

"what? " I replied sounding out of it. I looked around to find rose standing next to me, shouting. Seriously was it necessary to shout I was right there.

"Bella the man is asking if you are ok," she replied smiling just a little and slightly nodding to the god like creature whose arms were wrapped around me. Finally I was able to understand him and his voice came out so velvety that I could have sworn angels were talking.

"Miss? Are you ok? I should have been looking where I was going I'm truly sorry." I still couldn't exactly talk so I just nodded signaling that I was indeed fine. He slowly pulled me with his arms still around my waist so that I was able to stand steady on the flat surface again. Finally I could feel myself being able to talk again. I muttered a quiet "thank you" he smiled at me and I felt myself starting to melt. He had a unbelievable crooked smile that was sending shivers up my spine and he had bronze messy hair that if it were on anyone else would have just looked stupid. Unfortunately I didn't get to say anything else because before I knew it rose was pulling my arm towards the office yet again. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the guy put his grey hood back up and start running again.

"See, I told you that you should have changed. We're hear not even 5 min and you run into a sexy guy."

"Please rose," I said, " I bet he barely would have noticed me if I hadn't ran into him."

"All I am saying is at least we know that they have at least a couple good looking guys here, this should be more fun then I thought." Smiling and giggling we walked into the main office to grab our class information and room keys.

"Hello, we're here to pick up our schedules and room keys." Rose said while the receptionist merely glanced at us and asked us for our names.

"What's your name dears?" she looked like such a sweet old lady, like one that would bake cookies and just pass them out around the neighborhood.

"Swan, I am Rosalie Swan, and this is my sister Isabella." She shuffled through some paper before finding what she was looking for. She handed us our schedules and then went in the back to get our keys.

She came back with the keys, handing a pair to rose and then to myself. "unfortunately Isabella you will be sharing a room with Alice Brandon, since we only had one empty room left." damn, I kind of wanted to share a room with rose but I guess you can't get everything you want in life.

After we got all our information we went back out to grab our luggage. Thankfully we didn't have a far walk to our rooms because I desperately wanted to take a shower and start unpacking.

When I got to my room on the second floor I was about to put the key in the lock when the door swung open to reveal a pixie like girl standing there. I wish that rose hadn't gone off to her room because it would have been funny to see these two standing next to each other. I assumed this was the girl Alice I was sharing a room with. She was short with short, spikey black hair and light brown almost topaz eyes.

She hugged me and slowly backed away, "Hi I'm Alice, you must be Isabella, we are going to be best friends."


	3. the fashon police

I was shocked that the this girl who barely knew me was assuming we were going to be friends. Somehow though I knew it was going to be true. I must have forgotten where I was for a second because I just seemed to be standing in the hallway with m bags not saying anything. The Pixie Alice was looking up at me expecting an answer.

"hi, and it's bella," I said extending my hand to shake hers smiling. Alice just hugged me again enthusiastically and started helping me bring my bags in.

I spent most of the morning talking to alice and putting everything away. Alice insist that she put away my clothes while I went to my desk and shelves and starting putting my mini library and other trinkets. I put on my desk a framed picture of me and my sister from when we were on vacation last year. Looking at the picture that brought back so many memmories, I started noticing sounds coming from the closet, I peeked my head in only to be attacked by flying clothes. Alice was muttering to herself it seemed, "no, no this went out of style years ago, why does she still have it?" and "oh no this is just too boring" I started laughing and I guess that brought her out of her trance because she spun around quickly glaring at me.

"Who buys your clothes? Some of these are great," she said pointing to the ones she had already hung up, they were all the clothes that rose had bought me, figures "others," she simply stated "are just wrong in the name of fashion!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her again "and what are you the fashion police?"

"As a matter of fact I am and I am giving you a ticket that says you are ordered by the court to go shopping with me!" Alice said as she had on one of the most evil glares on I have ever seen.

Just then there was a knock at my door and I turned around to see my sister in the doorway. I would have said _Saved by the bell _but seeing as we don't have a bell for our room I guess it is _saved by the knock. _

"_Hey Rose, wow you finished unpacking fast"_

"_Yah I had a little help" she said while the biggest grin I have ever seen crossed her face, which must have meant a guy._

"_alright spill, who helped you?" Alice zoomed past me and ran up to rose saying "oh and you must be Bella's sister Rosalie? I'm Alice and I can tell we are going to be great friends too." Giving her the same giant hug she gave me, rose just looked over her shoulder at me giving me a questioning look and all I could do was shrug my shoulders and smile. I felt like I've know alice for years already instead of a couple hours._

_I started unpacking again, remembering what I was about to ask rose, "hey rose? Who helped you unpack, u never said?'_

"_oh right well I was heading off to my room and when I found my door I was having some trouble getting the keys to unlock it, It was like it was stuck or something. Then out of no where this totally hot guy with the biggest mussels I have ever seen comes right up next to me. Oh my god just seriously he was hot and he was only wearing a white towel around his waist. It looked like he just stepped out of a shower or something because he still had slight water dropplets running down his abs and just UGH! He was so hot and had curly, shaggy hair and baby blue eyes. He laughed a little at me because I was just standing there staring at him with my mouth open. He asked me if I liked what I saw and me being me just stepped back and put everything down, asking him if he liked what he saw. Needless to say now that I wasn't carrying a bag I swear I saw his eyes pop out of his head and all he could say was 'Damn' so I just smiled and asked mussels if he would like to help me get my door open. I don't know how but he got it open, I just said thanks and I was about to pick up my stuff when he grabbed all the luggage and placed it inside the door for me."_

_Of course, rose had been here fifteen minutes and has met a guy. I smiled at the thought, this guy had no chance now, if rose wanted him, she would get him. I started laughing just a bit._

"_What's so funny Bella?' _

"_nothing," my giggling died down a bit, "continue with the story."_

" _So anyway this amazing guy was standing in my doorway now just glistening as the sun came through my window, and he was just looking at me, smiling. I thought my knees were going to give out because he was just so good looking. He stuttered a bit when he asked if I needed any help, and I told him as long as he was gonna be standing there in just a towel, he wouldn't be much help. Of course he said he'd be right back and ran to get changed, his room is only a couple down from mine. We started talking as he helped move some stuff and around and we actually have a lot in common. He asked me out on a date and I told him I'd think about it, because first I needed to see my sister." she was smiling the entire story, this guy had to be special to get her attention._

_Alice squealed "so what are you going to say?"_

"_well yes! But first he needs to work a little bit," rose said with a wink. I knew what that meant, she was always such a tease but she never really did anything because as she puts it the guys weren't worthy enough. Then I remembered something about her story._

"_Rose you said it looked like he just got out of the shower? What was he doing in the hallway then?"_

"_Bella, you silly girl you didn't happen to notice that we don't get showers in our bedrooms?" alice said while looking at me._

"_NO! where are the showers then?"_

"_they're at the both ends of every hallway, I thought you noticed that? Oh well now you know I guess."_

"_This sucks, I wouldn't mind so bad if this were an all girls floor but it's coed."_

"_relax bells, it will be fine, just go at night so there wont be so many people." Ah rose had the answers to everything._

"_Well," alice piped up after being so quiet which was weird because she had some much energy you'd think she had her own energizer bunny hiding somewhere, "now that that's all settled what are you guys wearing to the party tonight?"_

"_What party?" rose and I said together, which happens more than you might think._

"_oh every year around Halloween, some of the kids throw a big bash type thing down at the beach, You in?"_

_She started to fill us in on all the little details. It was hard, I could tell, for her to keep her giddyness down but what the hay? Going doesn't sound too bad._

"_sure we'd love to go," rose said reading my thoughts, "I need to find something to wear!" Although that last part was something that I would never say._

"_YES! That means SHOPPING!" alice said while jumping up and down while rose was doing the same thing. Yup these two would get along great. Now I liked to shop don't get me wrong, but not as much as these shopoholics here_

_This was going to be a long day seeing as it was only 11 am and the bonfire party doesn't start until 7 pm when the sun sets._


	4. meeting Jake

"Alice, How are we going to get there? Neither rose nor I have our cars yet, our dad is supposed to send them over sometime next week."

"really Bella? Really?" Alice started giggling at me, "I have my car we can take."

"Oh," was all I could say as I should have come to that conclusion earlier, of course she has a car.

We arrived at the mall 15 minutes later and it immediately turned into a punishment rather than a shopping tri. Watching Alice and Rose zoom around the mall like two chipmunks on speed had to be one of the scariest things ever. I couldn't keep up with them, so I just caved and let them shop. All I had to do was let them drag me into a store then stand by the dressing rooms and let the clothes that I was supposed to try on pile up. I tried on everything from dresses to just plain jeans and tops. My guess had to be that they figured that I needed a new wardrobe anyway, so they were just killing two birds with one stone. The last store Rose decided that we must absolutely go into to was none other then Victoria Secret. This was just great, not only did I have about 20 already heavy bags but they were seriously trying to kill me by taking me to a store that I didn't really even need.

"Alice are we almost done? I think we have done enough shopping for one day."

"BELLA!" Alice said with a playful slap, " one can never shop too much there is always something to buy."

"We've been at the mall for 5 hours already and I'm starting to get too tired to even want to go to the party."

That evil grin that I have learned to now fear crossed her face, oh god what was going on in her evil pixie mind. She whipped out her blackberry phone and hit speed dial to call someone. A couple of seconds later she ended the call and turned back to us saying " don't worry guys pretty soon we won't have to lug these bags around anymore." I though she meant that we were going to be leaving soon but I was wrong. I did my now normal routine and sat down by the dressing rooms in Victoria Secret waiting for the pile to try on build. Alice and Rose walked over to where I was sitting. Alice dropped a handful of stuff for me to try on down while Rose handed me a Starbucks vanilla latte.

"We wouldn't want you to be too tired to go to the party tonight, so Alice thought a little coffee was in order," rose said while smiling and sipping her own coffee. Just then a really cute guy with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes walked into the store with his hands in his pockets. You could see that this boy had mussels because he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and the shirt seemed to cling to his huge body. When he spotted Alice he smiled and walked over to us.

"Hey cousin you rang?" he said while looking at me, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Jacob! It took you long enough," she said while giving him a hug. So that was who she called, I wonder why. "Alright Jake, this is my new roommate Bella and he Sister Rosalie."

"Wow I'm surprised they gave you another roommate, you scared last one to death so bad that she ran screaming." Jacob said while chuckling a little.

"Her name was Sarah and it wasn't my fault. She had absolutely no fashion sense and refused to wear anything else except that horrible baggy sweat shirt and Capri's, They didn't even match!"

I couldn't help but laugh at this, I imagined a poor girl running from alices' room while alice was chasing her down the hall holding some outfit that she wanted her to wear.

"Alright Jakey," she said not even looking at him while he gave her an evil look, It was apparent now that they were related and that he didn't like his little nickname, "You know the drill." Alice pointed to all of our bags that we had set down. He picked up more than half of them and walked out of the store.

"Back to business Bella," Rose said while handing me the many bras and panties they wanted me to try on. I shuffled into the dressing room preparing to slam the door when I heard Alice yell.

"We expect to see them all Bella, we need to make sure that they look ok," Alice shouted loud enough for the whole store to hear. I blushed about 10 shades of red before retorting to her comment.

"Alice who is going to see them anyway, they go underneath my clothes."

"You never know," she said with a wink. It made me wonder exactly what pixie had meant before I just shook my head a closed the door deciding that it didn't matter, she couldn't tell the future. An hour and 22 minutes later we were finally finished with shopping. Heading back to the dorms I noticed we only had the bags that we just purchased.

"Alice were is everything else we brought?"

"Why do you think Jake was here Bella? He knows that when I call him when I am shopping it means he has to come down and bring all my bags back to the room for me. He knows what will happen if he doesn't." there it was again that evil little smirk, I wonder what she had on him that would make him her personal slave whenever she wanted.

We laughed and talked all the way back to the rooms. When we got there is was about 5:30.

"OMG we only have and hour and a half to get ready!" alice yelled as she looked at the clock.

An hour and a half was almost a lifetime to get ready so why was she freaking out.

"Bella quickly go take a shower and we'll have everything ready by the time you get out." I walked down the halls heading to the showers. Thankfully I didn't run into anyone . I took a quick shower using my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and headed back towards the room to get dressed. Sitting on my bed was the outfit I guess rose and alice picked for me to wear. Alice and Rose were already dressed and had just finished they're makeup. Rose was wearing a jeans skirt with a long white and grey printed t shirt under a leather jacket and heels. Alice was wearing a Ruffle button up plaid shit with grey shorts and sandals. I looked down at my outfit and I noticed it was actually really simply and comfortable looking. It was a short sleeve boho top that was blue with stitching around the neck, and a pair of jean shorts to complete the outfit **(Pics in Profile)**. Once I was dressed Rose attacked my hair while alice went to work on my make up. Rose put my hair in loose curls that cascaded down my back while putting a clip on each side of my head to pull the bangs back away from my face. Alice put on a light layer of mascara and some light blue eye shadow. She didn't need to put on any foundation because my skin was already a perfect creamy complexion. I looked at the clock and it was already 7:15.

"Alright girlies, lets get going," alice said as she grabbed her purse and her keys.

"We don't want to keep the boys waiting, now that we all look amazing." Rose said with a smile following alice out the door. I did admit I felt pretty but my self esteem was in serious doubt as the two supermodels in front of me made their way to the car.


	5. Bonfire party

When we got to the beach there were at least 5 big fires going while the veronicas song Hook me up was playing from a DJ booth they had set up near the cliff. It looked like a little valley of sand between two cliffs. We made our way down to the crowd of people dancing and Alice grabbed us some drinks. I don't know exactly what they were but I knew that they were alcoholic and really good. We danced for a couple of songs and just having fun talking to people. I was standing talking to Alice, Rose, and some girls named Jessica and Lauren talking about classes tomorrow. It was getting pretty dark but the moon was shinning bright enough to light up the sky along with the fires. I was holding my cup looking at the delicious liquid that was left in it when Lauren whispered "there here." I look up to see who she is talking about, I was just kind of bobbing my head to Lady Gaga's Poker face, when I saw three shadows of guys that were heading towards the party. They must just have gotten here, I leaned over towards Jessica.

"Who are they?" I asked as I watched them come down the slight hill.

"Those are the Cullen boys, They practically own the school, their family was one of the original founders of this town." Jessica said while watching the boys get closer to us. "and their dad is like the best doctor in the U.S. they are richer than any of us."

Now that they were closer I could make out their faces a little better and wow just wow all of them were extremely gorgeous. Alice stepped away from us and towards the boys, she took the hand of the tall blonde one that had shaggy hair and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then she faced back towards us still holding his hand and started pulling him up to us. His brothers followed right after him smiling.

"Bella, Rose, this is my boyfriend jasper and his two step brothers; Edward," she said pointing to the bronze haired god that looked familiar, " And this is Emmett." Looking at Emmett I could only guess that this was the guy that Rose had met earlier. He was large, much larger then jasper or Edward, and he was built. Edward and jasper on the other hand seemed the perfect size, you could tell that they had mussels but they weren't overly large like Emmett's. Edward was wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When I looked at Edward again he smiled, a beautiful crooked smile, that's when I remember him from. He was the boy I ran into literally, this morning.

Another blush came up to my cheeks, while he just smiled at me. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"hello I'm Edward Cullen." His velvety voice rang through my ears like the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Bella," I smiled back taking his hand. The second our hands touched I felt a tiny electric shock go through my veins and I pulled back quickly looking at the ground. I looked back up to see him still smiling, did he feel that little shock too. I was about to say something else to him about this mornings incident when a guy with long hair pulled back into a pony tale and dark almost black eyes stepped in front of me.

"hey, I'm James, you must be new here? how about you and me take a little stroll around the beach., and have our own little get to know each other party?" he said while trying I guess to sound seductive, he started to grab my shoulder to pull me away.

"no it's okay, I think I would rather stay here by my sister, but thanks anyway,' I tried to pull away from his grasp but it was too strong on my arm.

"come on baby I know you want to." James whispered in my ear. His hot breath blew across my neck, giving me a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what to do now, I could tell that something was seriously wrong with this guy he just wasn't getting the hint. I started trying to remember some basic self defense moves when I felt James's arm pulled off of me.

"That's enough James, I don't think she wants to go with you." Edwards velvet voice was now dripping with venom as he spoke to James.

"Cullen why don't you just stay out of other peoples businesses."

I thought a fight was going to break out between the two of them and yet I couldn't help but notice that Edward sounded unbelievably sexy while he was standing up to James. I hadn't even noticed I was biting my lip waiting for the fight to begin until a guy named Tyler got up to the DJ booth and shouted at us.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, NEWTON JUST CALLED, HE SAID HE SAW THREE COP CARS HEADED THIS WAY, MOVE OUT MOVE OUT!"

Crap! I didn't know which way to go because people started running around like crazy trying to get all there stuff and get into their cars. I hadn't even noticed that rose and Alice had disappeared until I felt I strong hand pulling me by mine towards the trees where people had parked their cars. I decided that I needed to look up to figure out who was pulling me to safety when I noticed it was Edward. We reached a silver Volvo and he quickly opened my door for me then ran over to his side. We peeled out of the woods so fast I thought we would surely hit a tree or something. I noticed flashing red and blue lights in his mirror, oh no one of the cops were trying to follow us.

"put your seatbelt on," he said without looking at me just facing the front concentrating on driving. I did as he said and I put my seatbelt on just in time because he made a sharp turn onto a dirt rode. We were still being followed by the cop and I thought for sure we would get caught, but Edward pulled off this car move that I have only seen in movies like The Fast and the Furious. He accelerated to over 140 mph and the cop was falling behind. He made two more turns and then the cop was gone and we had the headlights off and we were parked.

"Edward…."

"shhh," he whispered as he put his finger up to my lips to stop the sound, we faced the front looking out the windows. The cop sped past with his lights still flashing. He obliviously thought we had kept going on down that road, it made me slightly laugh, he thought he was still chasing us but here we sat. Silently breathing, not saying anything, just letting the adrenaline flow through our bodies.

"Sorry if I was a little rough with you back there," he said finally letting out a breath of air, " it's just that I saw Alice and your other friend run off with Emmett and jasper. You just looked so lost, and I needed to get you out of there so you didn't get caught."

"It's okay," I noticed that we were slowly leaning towards each other, "thank you, I was just kind of shocked and didn't know what to do."

As our heads moved closer together I wondered if he could feel the same pull towards me that I was feeling towards him. It felt undeniable and my breathing started to hitch as we got closer.

"Your very welcome," he whispered as our faces were just a few centimeters apart now and I could smell his sweet breath over my face. For a couple moments I wondered what it would be like to taste him. As we inched still closer both of eyes not taking our eyes off the others lips, just as they were about to touch a cell phone ringing made us both jump.

_I come from the land where the mullet attacks_

_Business up front_

_Party in the back_

_You got a style in the south when your stepping out_

_Put a gold tooth in your mouth_

_Look at you now_

_Tank top, ur ball-cap, you think your all that_

_But your looking like Scott Scapp_

_Ur just another redneck from back in the woods_

_Not a Kountry Gentlemen that can bring the goods, tayooo_

_My mama raised me in the dirty south_

_A Kountry Gentlemen_

_So you best watch your mouth_

_My mama raised me in the dirty south_

_A Kountry Gentlemen_

_That's what its all about_

I looked at Edward as he snapped back and pulled out his phone.

"Yes Jasper?" he said looking at me "yes she's right here…….don't worry I'll make sure she gets back safe………okay…..alright tell Alice to stop shouting we'll be there soon…. Bye" with that he hung up the phone and turned back towards me.

"well I guess we should be getting back." Reminder to self, hurt the pixie for having her boyfriend interrupt us.

The ride home was interesting to say the least, we talked about just random things like our favorite movie or book, what kind of music we listened to. As ACDC played in the back ground my mind kept wondering to what if I had just kissed him. We pulled up to my building and while undoing my seat belt I said "thanks again for the ride and everything." I wasn't exactly sure what to do next.

"Hey Bella would you like to maybe go to dinner with me sometime?"

On the inside I was jumping up and down at the fact that this amazing Adonis like man was asking me on a date.

"Yah, I would really love that." I smiled while pushing open the door of his car. I felt like I just could leave though without getting to taste his lips. So with one foot still out the door I spun around and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. I pulled away a little to fast for my liking but I knew I needed to get going and that Alice and rose were probably worried about me.

"Goodnight Edward." I said while biting my lip and smiling at the same time. I got out of the car and heard him roll down the window.

"Goodnight Bella and sweet dreams."

I turned back and waved at him, as I reached the doors to the building I heard him speed off.

I was on cloud nine walking down the hallway, but I suddenly had a strange feeling. It felt like someone was watching me, and It was dark so everyone must have been back already. I quickened my step and finally I reached my door. Fumbling with my keys I heard a noise behind me. My breath quickened and I hastily shoved my key in the door and pushed. I went in quickly and slammed it and locked it shut. Trying to calm myself down I leaned my head against the door and tried to slow my breathing.

"Is everything okay?"


	6. EPOV

**Sorry it took so long. Forgive me?**

**Great! i knew you would :)**

EPOV

My name is Edward Cullen and here is a short snip of my life. My Parents died when I was young and so my godparents Esme and Carlisle took me in even though they had two boys they adopted already. Jasper, Emmett and I have been inseparable since we were 5 years old. The oldest is emmett then jasper then me.

My brothers and I were driving in Emmett's giant jeep to my house so that we could take separate cars to this beach bonfire party that happens every year and I was starting to get just a little annoyed with him. All Emmett could talk about was this hot blonde he met today.

"So what's her name?" My brother Jasper asked while he was messing around with the radio.

"Oh….ummm…."

"You didn't even ask her what her name was and your telling us that you think that you're in love with her?" jasper snorted, shaking his head at emmetts stupidity.

I couldn't help but laugh at it also, I mean who falls in love at first sight?

While making fun of all the stupid things emmett has done we heard a phone beeping, it was jaspers.

"hey guys when we get there we have to find alice because she wants to introduce us to her new room mate." Jasper said while replying back to her message.

Alice was Jaspers girlfriend, they met freshman year and won't leave each others sides. We all know that jasper wants to marry alice some day because of the look those two give each other, it's pure love. I already loved alice like a little sister and I was happy that those two were together, but I was almost positive that I might never get that. All the girls I met throw themselves at me and are the skankiest girls at our school, that and none of them really catch my attention.

We went to my house, grabbed my Volvo and I followed them to the party.

We got to the party just when it was starting to get really dark. The music was blaring some overplayed tune that everyone enjoyed, and you could see most kids getting completely trashed. As we were walking down the hill, it was hard not to see alice, even though it was dark, just look for a group of teens with one half size vertically challenged person. I keep my eyes focused on the ground until we got closer, when I finally looked up I what I saw took my breath away. It was the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen, she was average height with long brown almost red curls, a heart shape face that had a smile that made me instantly smile back. She looked familiar but I think I would have remembered an angel like that before. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, when she finally looked up I noticed her beautiful eyes that looked like chocolate pools and I felt that I could loose myself in them forever. I guess my staring caused her to blush because the next moment her cheeks flushed a cute pink before looking away. I just had to know this angels name.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" I said holding out my hand

"Bella" she said, extending hers. When our hands touch I felt a shock go through my body and it startled me, but when she pulled her hand away from mine I missed the feeling that the shock gave, I almost felt a little empty. I wanted to ask her where I could have seen her before but I noticed the slime ball james heading this way. I could feel a low growl going through my chest. This was odd, I've never felt so protective of a girl before. I saw him grab her arm and it looked like he was trying to get her to go somewhere with him, He better not hurt her. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that caused a look of horror to flash across her face. Before I knew it I had grabbed his arm myself and pulled him off of her.

"That's enough James, I don't think she wants to go with you," I could feel the anger boiling inside me and my vision being filled with a red haze.

Cullen why don't you just stay out of other peoples businesses." that did it, I was going to show him that he needed to respect women, but I didn't get the chance because right then the DJ said something about cops being on there way and I knew something bad was going to happen.

I had just enough time to see emmett grab rosalies hand and for Rosalie to grab alices who was already permanently connected to jasper, they all ran off towards his jeep. They left poor bella alone, how could they do that?

I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed the angels hand again and pulled her off to where my car was parked. I floored it and just speed through the trees trying to get us out of there safely. Pretty soon I saw the red and blue lights flashing behind me, there was no way I was going to let them catch us. I pulled off a couple of moves that I picked up and finally lost the cops.

When we pulled over to hide in brush as the cops went past, I turned off the car to take a look at bella to make sure she was okay. She started to say something but I just quieted her with my finger, I just had to feel the electricity that was coming from her and flowing all through my car then it felt like I was being pulled to her, she was the center of my universe and it didn't bother me. As I got closer and closer to her lips, I was having a inward battle with myself, do I kiss her? Do I not? Is it to soon? Is she scared? I didn't know what to do I needed to be touching her, I almost came to my decision when my phone went off. Great timing jasper! I thought sarcastically, he mumbled some stuff saying that alice was worried about bella and that I needed to get her home in one piece. What was he thinking? I could never allow danger to come to her, not now. Hanging up the phone I turned to bella.

"Well I guess we should be getting back," she said mainly to herself it seemed.

On the way back to the dorms we talked about anything that came to mind, I wanted to know everything about her. When we pulled up, I knew I wanted to know more, she started to take off her seatbelt so I did the only thing I could to make sure I'd see her again.

"Hey Bella would you like to maybe go to dinner with me sometime?" I managed to finally say. I felt nervous in just hearing her answer.

"Yah, I would really like that." I could feel my face twist up into a smile. I was trying to figure out where I could take her when she suddenly turned to me and placed a light kiss on my lips. It took all the self control I had not to pull her towards me and continue kissing her. I was still dazed when I noticed she had gotten out of the car. She said good night to me so I rolled down the window and told her goodnight and sweet dreams. I watched a little bit to make sure she made it to the door safely, then I pulled away to head to my own room. What a night this has been.

All that night I dreamt of only bella.

____________

BPOV

"Is everything okay?" alice asked as I turned around to face her.

"Ya Al, everything is fine I just thought I heard something," I stole a glance at the clock it was almost 2 am, "I guess I'm just tired."

I made my way to my closet to grab my pj's, I got ready for bed and was about to climb in when I looked over at alice who was lying in her bed. I thought she was asleep, but when I reached for the light switch alice spoke quietly.

"So, did you kiss him?" What? How did this little pixie know that I kissed him?

"You'll just have to wait until the morning alice, Good night."

"Night Bella but you better believe you are spilling every detail." with that last little bit from alice I drifted off to sleep, all the while thinking of Edward.


	7. English class

**I Do not Own Twilight, i just like to mess with the characters :)**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day at 6:30 to go take a shower and get ready for my first day of school. Great. I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the showers, as quickly as I could I finished my shower and made it back to my room. When I got there Alice was already putting on her makeup and uniform. I glanced at my uniform that was lying on m bed, seriously who ever had designed these uniforms was trying to live out some sort of typical school girl fantasy. We had white button down shirts with blue plaid ties and matching pleaded skirts.

"Do they really need these outfits?" I asked looking at Alice.

"No, but the good thing is that you can make slight adjustments to it, as long as it is the same shirt, skirt and tie." She smiled while I noticed that she had had put on some extremely high black heels.

"So does that mean I can wear my converse?" I loved my converse shoes, I owned about 10 different pairs.

"let me see them first, then maybe you can."

I ran and grabbed my x-hi black converse from my closet.

"Fine, I guess those are ok to wear," she looked taken aback that I had something that she didn't hate.

I slipped them on and was lacing them up when Alice pulled me up and dragged me to the mirror.

"So since it's your first day here, you need to look extra hot!" she half giggled, then there was a knock at our rose and rose just walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," she said more to Alice then me I didn't even know she was coming over, "Please tell me Al that I didn't miss it?"

"Nope I was waiting for you." She giggled while applying some smoky eyeliner.

"So Bella, now that rose is here, HOW WAS THE KISS WITH EDWARD CULLEN?" I guess she couldn't keep her excitement in any longer.

"How did you know that I kissed him?" I wanted the answer to this first before I told anything.

"I had a feeling that you guys were going to kiss, its like a physic thing, but wait did you say you kissed HIM?"

"Ya" I answered looking at the floor, I normally don't do stuff like that, kiss guys.

Rose chose then to voice her opinion, "WOW this guy has got to be something if you kissed him first."

Roses giggling was not helping me.

"Ya I know!" I said somewhat a little too girlish, "he was driving me home last night and we had almost kissed in the car before but then Alice called. Then when we got here I was about to get out of the car, and I don't know, I felt like he was being shy, and I couldn't leave without at least giving him a slight kiss, I was going to kiss him on the cheek but his lips looked just too amazing to pass up." I chose that moment to blush 4 shades of red.

"OMG!" Rose and Alice yelled in unison before all three of us busted out giggling.

"We're going to be late to first hour if we don't get moving," I said looking at the clock it was almost 8.

We all grabbed our book bags and headed out the door.

My first class today was English and I had it with both Rose and Alice thank God! The room was somewhat tiny but all the seats were layered up so we could all see the middle of the room where the blackboard and podium was.

We sat in the second to last rows, as far away as possible. I was talking to Rose about what to do this weekend when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned quickly and saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward sitting directly behind us. I didn't even hear them sit down. My eyes locked on Edward and we just stared at each other and smiled.

"Bella! Does that sound cool to you?" Alice's voice snapped me out of our little staring contest.

"Wait sorry…what did you say?"

"We were all going to hang out tonight at Joes, did you want to come?"

"Umm sure ya, what is Joes?" I asked sounding slightly stupid.

"It's this little bar we all like to hang out at sometimes, its really chill and fun."

"Oh" I looked back at my notebook and took out a pen as the bell rang signaling that we all needed to be in class.

Our teacher Mr. Gould got up in front of the podium and was talking about the different books we were going to be reading soon. I had already read most of the books already for fun so it didn't seem like to much of a challenge. I started to doodle in my notebook because he was just going over what the books were about.

"So I take it English is not your favorite subject?" Edward whispered in my ear, I Shivered from the feeling.

"No it is," I whispered back "but I've already read most of those books."

"Well I guess now it seems like we have three girls in the entire school that can read something other than a magazine." He chuckled slightly causing me to laugh a little too.

After class was over I went to the rest of my classes with no problems, the day had been boring so far. I had Alice in my first and Second hours, Rose in first, Fourth, and seventh classes, Emmett and Jasper in my first and my eighth, and Edward in my first and sixth. Our fifth hour was lunch for all of us. Alice led us over to the boys table that was farther away then anyone else's and we had a really nice lunch, if you count Jasper having milk come out of his nose because he was laughing so hard at Emmett. Emmett had said something really funny about how all girls were sluts and Rose being Rose, Slapped him upside the head for it. Causing us all to laugh including Emmett.

"Chill Rosie," I thought she would slap him again for saying Rosie because she never let any of us call her that but she just smiled at him. I smiled too know that they would be perfect for each other.

**APOV**

I swear I don't know how I know theses things but Emmett is already in love with Rose. They will be getting together in a couple of days, I just know it. As for Edward, wow I have never seen him take interest in a girl before, I don't really blame him though. The girls around here could be incredibly stupid and skankish. Just by glancing at Edward and Bella, I know this for a fact, They will be getting together sooner then Rose and Emmett and that is saying something. It all seemed like we all had our perfect matched with us, Me and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and Edward and Bella.

Life seemed just so perfect!


	8. Joe's

**SORRY!!! Ive had alot of stuff going on work, School, being sick and having writers block. I will try to have another chapter up by by this sunday, maybe a little sooner**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, THAT WOULD BELONG TO THE LOVELY SM!**

BPOV

After class Alice and I made our way back to our room, talking about today mostly. According to Alice Edward had been staring at me all day, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't staring at him too.

When we opened the door to our room I could have sworn that I felt someone watching us again, I looked down both hallways but I didn't see anyone in particular looking at us, but then again the halls weren't empty so I don't know, I decided I was just being paranoid.

"So we only have about three hours until we have to go to Joe's, that will be cutting time very short but we can totally manage that."

"Alice what are you talking about, Three hours is plenty of time to get ready?" Honestly sometimes I think Alice was dropped on her head as a child.

"Oh silly Bella, It takes time to look amazing, now tell me what you planned on wearing" Alice said while she was rummaging through my closet.

"Well since you said it was a bar I thought that I would just wear maybe jeans and a t-shirt, you know not really dress up too much."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you? Just go take a shower and I'll lay your clothes out for you mkay?"

"Fine Alice, but nothing too over the top," I grabbed my towel and shampoo and everything else I needed for the shower and quickly left the room. When I came back Rose was in front of Alice's mirror applying some eye shadow.

"Oh Hey Bella, Alice went to go take a shower too and she said she left your outfit on the bed."

I looked down at the bed and surprisingly it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. On my bed was a pair of faded jeans, which I was glad she at least let me wear jeans, and a simple blue top that tied around the neck and had two pockets in the Front (Pic in Profile). Also to go with it I was able to put on some blue ballet flats.

After I put everything on, Alice stepped back into the room already dressed in a white silk top that tied in the middle and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Rose was still in sweat pants and now she had decided to start rummaging through my closet. "Bella is it alright if I borrow your grey top that has the strings on the sides?"

"Ya Rose go ahead," I knew that rose would end up borrowing something of mine but it didn't bother me she always looked better in my stiff then I did.

She came out wearing my grey tank top with a pair of black shorts along with a pair of black heels.

"Now Bella come here so I can start your makeup while rose does your hair," I reluctantly sat myself down in a chair that Alice had placed in our tiny bathroom, time to play Bella Barbie.

Rose Put my hair in loose curls and pinned half of it up, while Alice put on natural makeup that wasn't too heavy.

"Alright ladies time to get going, we don't want to keep our men waiting," Alice said with a wink.

"Umm Alice you're the only one that is dating one of them, Me and Rose aren't dating Edward or Emmett ."

"Yet, You aren't dating them yet!"

I couldn't help but giggle at Alice as we headed out the door towards her car. The boys were supposed to meet us at the bar but I guess I was just a bit wrong. When we got outside Edward was leaning against his Volvo waiting for us.

"Bella, I thought I could give you a ride to Joe's, that is if you don't mind?"

I looked over at Rose and Alice silently asking them if they were okay with that. Alice bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically smiling widely, Rose decided an answer out loud might be better.

"No she doesn't mind, We'll see you there Bella." She smiled and pulled Alice over to her car, leaving me standing there alone with Edward.

We stood there just looking at each other he was wearing a light blue button down shirt with dark jeans and a black sweat band on his arm.

"Umm… well we should go." I said while heading towards the passenger down. He Opened the door for me and I slid in, he got into his side and before turning on the engine he looked at me and gave me his gorgeous crooked grin.

"What?"

"Nothing it's that you look beautiful Bella."

A blush was starting to spread across my face along with a grin.

"Well you Don't look so bad yourself Mr. Cullen"

The place was only a couple minutes away so there wasn't much time for a real conversation.

When we got there he quickly opened my door again and we stepped into this little pub/bar that was really cool. It had a bar lining the wall and all the floors were wood same as the tables and chairs. The walls were covered in old signs and posters. On the other side across from the bar it had a jukebox and a area cleared out, my guess was it was a tiny dance floor. It also had a couple of pool tables and foosball tables scattered around.

I Spotted Alice and Rose who were talking while Emmett and Jasper were playing pool.

We walked over to them and it looked like Emmett and Jasper had already finished playing and were about to set up another game when we reached them.

"hey Eddie, why don't you play with Jasper here while I go get us some fries from the bar?"

"Sure, Jasper Solids or stripes?"

"Ah my man solids of course."

They started playing while I sat down by Rose and Alice.

"So," Rose began, "How did we end up having to talk to ourselves while the boys play pool?"

"I don't know my dear sister but I have an idea on how to fix that, come with me." I said as I grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to the jukebox.

"Perfect! All we need to do is pick out the perfect song and they will be drooling over us!" Rose said while she waved for Alice to get over by us.

We flipped through the songs until Rose claims she found the absolute perfect one.

New Kids on the Block's-Grown man, started playing and I knew right then that she was right. If we played our cards right the boys would be drooling over us. The three of us started swaying our hips around just having some fun when I looked over and noticed that Jasper and Edward both had stopped playing and were staring at us. So I did the only thing a girl can do, I went over to Edward and Grabbed his hand to drag him onto the dance floor,

"See, now isn't this more fun then playing pool with jasper?" I asked while I wrapped my arms around his neck still swaying my hips to the beat.

"Jasper who?" He laughed while giving me my favorite smile. I noticed that other people had starting dancing along with Jasper and Emmett. We were having a pretty good time dancing, laughing and just enjoying hanging out. Finally tired of dancing we headed back to the table.

I was starting to get a little thirsty so I decided I was going to go buy myself a coke.

"Hey guys I'll be right back I'm just going to grab a coke." I said while heading to the bar. I was leaning up against the bar waiting for my coke when I felt someone grab my ass and whisper in my ear.

"I saw you dancing and thought maybe we could go back to my place so you can give me a private performance." I spun around and came face to face with James. James started to close the space between us and I was becoming panic stricken.

"James could you please back up, you are kind of making me uncomfortable." I didn't like having him so close to me, It made me almost sick.

"So how about it? We go to my place and have a little fun?" He said while looking at me.

"You're disgusting! Just leave me alone."

"Aw Come on baby don't be like that."

Just when I thought I might have to scream, Edward and Emmett and Jasper came over. Edward pulled James away from me and punched him in the face. The bartender told them to take it outside, and to my surprise they actually pulled James outside into the ally way.

I was frozen in my spot, they were actually fighting over me, how was this possible? I'm just plain Bella, I'm nothing special like Rose or Alice. I Finally snapped out of it and ran to the door to see if they were still out there.

I could just barely make out four shadows, one of them was hunched over on the ground holding his nose. The other three were standing above him.

Emmett's voice was booming as he spoke to James and he sounded so terrifying.

"What have we told you James? Stop harassing poor girls who obliviously are repulsed by you! Now just get out of here before we do something we sure won't regret!"

James scrambled up on his feet and ran down the ally towards the street. I just stood out there looking at the boys. I made my way down the couple of steps there were until I stopped right in front of Edward.

"Emmett, Jasper, I think the girls are looking for you." I said not taking my eyes off of Edward.

They left silently and I vaguely heard the door shut behind me.

"Edward, are you okay?" I wouldn't be able to deny the fact that I was more worried about him then anything else.

"Ya, just hurt my hand a little, but more importantly are you okay Bella?" I could see the worry in his eyes.

I looked down at his hand and I could see that he had some cuts on his knuckle, probably from punching James in the face. I wanted to thank him but words just didn't seem to be enough. I don't know what had come over me but I put both my hands on his face and pulled his lips to mine. It was the most amazing passionate filled kiss I had ever experienced. After awhile I pulled away to catch my breath.

"So I take that as a thank you?" He said while smiling at me. I just smiled back and he pulled himself to me once again, Kissing me once again with a passion that sent an electric shock through my entire body.


End file.
